fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SorrowJeff
Welcome Hi, welcome to the SorrowJeff! Thanks for your edit to the Lifestream Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 21:25, July 14, 2015 (UTC) It'd give them the stored magic. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:49, July 23, 2015 (UTC) What element? You need to specify what element you'd like to make beforehand. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:47, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I'd go ask User:Yaminogaijin first, since he does own the magic. Get his okay and you'll be fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:56, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. [[User:Zumichan|'Lightining']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Strikes!']]) 14:42, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Water Dragon Slayer Magic (SorrowJeff)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:23, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Armour-Generation Dragon Slayers are restricted to a single element. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Hello I'm Td5. I know Perchan is the one to talk to about magic requests. But can I request, some of your time to help me tweak some new Magics? Some are too powerful for me to make limits or restrictions I like for them to work.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:24, August 13, 2015 (UTC) ok, well i hope everything is alright!Lady Komainu (talk) 18:47, August 19, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu How would it work? The mechanics, I mean. Also, I'm going to note, unless it's Holder Magic, Magic is pretty much impossible to remove. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:12, September 4, 2015 (UTC) I see; that's fair enough. Anyway, before you make it, you need to tell me what two Lost Magics your character is going to get. There won't be any two Slayer Magics, for one. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Gunfire Great, I'll add your character to the Dragon Gunfire members list. Just make sure to change his affiliation to Dragon Gunfire. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 14:38, September 7, 2015 (UTC) future story Hey there, I just wanted to let you know that I made the title page for the story that I want to write with the Toveri Alliance. It is called Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc, and I am basically thinking that it will play out like this: my guild will write the battles for when shattered dusk attacks Koma Inu, then I will write a chapter about calling the alliance together (I will message you to see how your character would respond, or you can go back and edit your characters dialogue after I am done writing), then each guild will have a team of wizards (up to 4) that will go to fight dragon slayers and the members of Shattered Dusk. You will most likely write your own battles with your guild members as a single chapter, and after that, I will collaberate with all the guild masters on how we want the story to end. Does that sound ok to you? I am not sure of the timeline on when it will start, but I will keep you updated.Lady Komainu (talk) 22:58, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, I'd have to say no, Arc of Embodiment is pretty overpowered as it is; and I wouldn't really combine a Slayer Magic with it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:01, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, no; with the history of the Haven, that would leave you tied to my and Per's story, and that isn't something we have. Only she and I have characters tied to our story, with one very precious exception. The Guild Haven is meant to be used only in the Sun Trilogy; sorry, Jeff.—Mina Țepeș 21:09, September 18, 2015 (UTC) So it's been a long time coming, but we are probably going to start the toveri alliance story soon. I dont know if youve taken a look at the Shattered Dusk:Second Generation Arc page yet, but thats where we will be posting updated chapters on it. I do need to know what 4 mages you are going to send from your guild to take on 2 dragon slayers? You can include your guild master as one of your mages, and then pick a team of three if youd like. You can also pick which dragon slayers you would like to fight from the Shattered Dusk page, all are up for grabs except earth, poison, and iron. So let me know which ones you would like to fight, they will be first come first serve. Then you can write your battle story now, or ask me for more information on how the plot is going to be laid out. Can't wait to see what you do! Lady Komainu (talk) 04:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) your move my friend 06:39, September 20, 2015 (UTC)EagleWizard08 (talk) Fourth generation is basically an armour implanted with Dragon Slayer Lacrima. And sure, go ahead with Dragongem Booster. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:12, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Toveri Alliance Called to Order Please read this over and write what your guild master would respond like. I want this to kind of be like a dialogue between all the members of the alliance on how we plan to take action against Shattered Dusk. Since multiple people will be editing this page, I will do my best to make it flow as best as possible, and add in short phrases to make it more cohesive. Let me know if you think I should add anything! Or feel free to edit my writing as well! Lady Komainu (talk) 04:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Jeff, I fixed your template: It's Template:, not Property: Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:42, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Shattered Dusk War RP Ok, I just wanted to let you know that all the dragon slayers have been made for the war. Your guild will be fighting the Iron and Blood slayers, Cloud Saladin and Kizuato Chi, just so you know. Lady Komainu (talk) 02:01, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Shattered Dusk Fight Marekō will be fighting alongside Aether. He'll either be fighting Chase Grimsted, or Melanie Sullivan. Take your pick. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:50, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Personally, people have managed to avoid attacks like that from mem before. I guess I could've worded it differently, but I was expecting Seraph to either, easily break out, or manage to avoid the hole altogether. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 10:27, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:40, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I'd avoid stacking races up if I were you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 19:05, October 9, 2015 (UTC) S-Class Promotional Trial The Dragon Gunfire promotional trial will be held on October 17th. I left a message on the announcement board, but I'm just making sure all the users of Dragon Gunfire mages know about it. Let me know if you would like to participate. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:25, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Last War Chapter Hello! So it looks like people are beginning to wrap up their chapters on the fight with the dragon slayers, so I was hoping to collab on the final chapter together! My plan for it is to have Samarra find her sister---escort test subjects outside compound---see Crowley, the old dark guild master, standing outside---alliance masters blast him away with combo attack---rune knights show up to take away bad guys and take test subject to Shojiro's family hospital---then some playful banter between the guild masters, maybe joke about a gmg together and end story. Any other ideas of how it should go? I will post the page as "Solace Deliverance ", so feel free to go edit it as you see fit.Lady Komainu (talk) 01:21, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Trial Starts The S-Class promotional trial of Dragon Gunfire has begun. The first chapter is just everyone arriving on the island. Everyone will chat a bit, Aether will elaborate more on the rules, and everyone will split into their own chapters. go here. Have fun. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 02:55, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Alliance Meeting Hello there! So we are almost done with the final war chapter! That's so exciting! So as a member of the Toveri Alliance, I was hoping that we could all right a story about a meeting between the guild masters after the war, where we establish some rules of the Alliance. We can flush out the purpose for the alliance, if we want leaders of the alliance, what rules you must follow in order to be in the alliance, etc. I will post it on the page An Ordinance Must Be Enacted so you can all carry on the conversation as your guild master. I just think it would be a good idea to create more of a backbone to our alliance. You can bring up any ideas on the page!Lady Komainu (talk) 01:48, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Yggdrasil Vs Great Tree Arc Sure let's do it. And yeah, it's fine that you can hold the rp for now. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 10:21, October 25, 2015 (UTC) First of, for what are you planning to use my phoenix slayer for and secondly why? ^_^" Xz791 (talk) 14:47, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Ps request He's semi-active comes on when he feels like it but sure as long as you put your name in the tittle between brackets and make it unique to you. Yaminogaijin (talk) 17:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, what are the differences between your world and Earth Land? Or Edolas, for that matter? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Leaving Dragon Gunfire So, Omega told me you wanted Mareko to leave Dragon Gunfire and start a new guild with him. I'm fine if that's the case, I'm just confirming if this is true or not. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 21:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) It's fine dude. I'll remove Mareko from the members list. Go on many adventures with the new guild you create. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:23, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:58, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Othrys Arc So that's finally happening. Go to the Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains page to check the synopsis. I know you already left Dragon Gunfire with Mareko, but Chi's still a member of Othrys right? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:23, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I have no problems with that. After the preemptive strike the Titans and Centurions get to choose their opponents. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 01:16, December 11, 2015 (UTC) I've got no problems with that. Marekō's rank would probably be centurion though. If Phoenix Red doesn't come back though, I might need to make him a Titan. I'll add him to the Othrys page. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:13, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Men of Morrow The Men of Tomorrow is ready to roll, Cap'n. Let me know when to start. Let's just do this stuff. We have more Rps to cover. I can already tell Orthrys is going to be a pain in the ass. Meh! The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 12:19, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Also, is this the one where you go undercover and we slowly bring them down or the once where we face Saiga? I am assuming it's the former and we will make a separate Rp for that? The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 12:20, December 13, 2015 (UTC) So, Marekō's been promoted to Titan status because Phoenix couldn't come through. I added him to the Titans page, so I would like it if you could add a short discription of him on it. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Hallo! The Othrys arcs is starting, you need to get onto chatter! Bismarck-Chan (talk) 23:21, December 14, 2015 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. Do you want just smells and feels like Rainbow Fire for the different colours of lightning or something else? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:12, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Rainbow Lightning (多色の稲妻 (レインボー・ライトニング), Reinbō Raitoningu lit. Multicolour Lightning) is a Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic in which the user creates lightning with a variety of colours, with each colour having a particular effect or property. In order to manifest Rainbow Lightning, like Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which she can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. However, in addition to the bog-standard lightning manipulation that any lightning-based magic is capable of; Rainbow Lightning, as the name would indicate, has special properties- namely, it has a variety of colours that the user can assign to their lightning, with each colour having a completely different effect or property. These effects and the like can range from smell to taste and feeling, plus many more options that the user can call upon- really, the only limitation is imagination. This Magic also allows the user to control other sources of lightning, giving the user an advantage over other Lightning Magic users. However, if the opponent has complete mastery over their lightning, then the user's electrokinesis would not work against the opponent's own magic. Here you go. I've started you off. Anyway, like I asked before, if you want me to think of some 'colours' or something, just ask. Merry Christmas. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:34, December 23, 2015 (UTC) PS request Either or dude i trust u in making it. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:37, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Everyone gets involved So everyone else finally gets to get involved in the Othrys Arc. As you probably already knew, Marekō will be fighting Seraph. Talk to Omega about how you want to start the rp. I'd reccomend using the naming prefix "Othrys Arc:". Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:11, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah bro. No problem.--Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 04:55, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Terra has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what they are like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:26, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Before I can agree, you need to tell me what kind of Geist Charge your character uses and if they use a dual mode. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:17, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just put your username in brackets after the name of the article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:30, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Toveri Alliance GMG Is Mareko going to rejoin Dragon Gunfire after the Othrys Arc? I'm pretty sure you know what this message is about. If yes, I would like to know if he can participate on Dragon Gunfire's team during the Grand Magic Games. If no, then I'd still like to know your answer to that. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 12:57, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Othrys Arc Cardinals Battle So, I think I've already told you who you're fighting, and with, but I've created the page since then. Othrys Arc: Titan of Light. Also I've noticed you've been inactive recently, so I'd like to know if you'd like to get out of this. Also, can you answer my previous question on the GMG post? The one that doesn't have to do with the actual GMG. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:23, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Nice to see that you're back now. I already gave you the link to the page, and the rp can continue on now that you're here. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:39, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:51, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Twin Wolves So on the Koma Inu page I have made each team have their own little description on the teams section. Since you are in charge of a team, you are free to write whatever description you want under your teams tab, describing how awesome they are, what kind of missions theyve gone on, whatever you want bascially. If you don't feel comfortable editing the guild page, just post what you want it to say and I will add it on for you. Just wanted to give some recognition to the teams we have! Thank you! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:53, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Hiro Well I just wanted to let you know that I am doing some changes to the Inari Family, so I was going to do some edits to Hiro's involvement. I will be moving him to be part of Kage's family, since he is part of your clan, so I will be adjusting some stuff on his page. Let me know if you want to talk about it, and you have the freedom to revert the changes I make on Hiro's page in regards to my family. It will mainly be relation stuff. I have tried sending you multiple messages on kik, but no response. Hope all is well! --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:52, September 18, 2016 (UTC)